The Black Skirt
by swaswj
Summary: On the party's break in Costa del Sol, Yuffie says something to upset Tifa and fears the consequences. Tifa, however, has different things on her mind. Yuffie/Tifa futa


_Ff, Futa, oral, NC_

_The Black Skirt_

Stomach roiling, the girl stared up at the bright mid-day sun, past the cargo boxes all around her. The young ninja was trying desperately to keep her stomach stilled and avoid throwing up once more, groaning with each wave that rolled past the ship.

Staring as she was into the clear blue sky, it took her a long moment to realize that the ship wasn't roiling as much or that they were docking. Her eyes opened up eagerly and she rolled to her feet.

Gulping, the teen steadied herself against a crate and covered her mouth, almost losing a little bit more lunch from the sudden movement. She needed to get away from this stupid boat! Screw the gangplank! She moved quickly -- but not too quickly -- to the side rails.

From down below, she could already hear Barret on the ground yelling. She groaned again -- partially at the still-rocking boat -- already annoyed by the loud-mouthed mercenary.

"Damn! Sure is hot here!" he yelled, failing horribly at the 'low profile' he always insisted they keep. "But I sure feel better now that I can say good-bye to this sailor suit! Yo, listen up!"

Yuffie reached the railing, and saw the others directly below her. The drop was somewhere around a thirty-foot drop, and maybe ten feet to clear the water. She didn't even think about it. Grinning at the prospect of dry land, Yuffie put one foot on the rail and leaped outward, wind whipping through her short brown hair. The ninja touched down lightly, except for her happy sigh of relief at the feel of solid, unmoving concrete!

"Ya'll be sure to mingle like regular folks here!" Barret was shouting. Yuffie scoffed -- he was a broad-shouldered, loud-mouthed black guy with a gun on his arm. Who was he to tell _them_ to act like regular folk?

Enjoying the feeling of being on solid ground again, Yuffie turned and jogged to the end of the pier, hoping to get some of the shakiness out of her legs.

"Oh, too bad," Aerith was saying as the teen ran away, "I liked Barret's sailor suit. He looked so cute."

There was this cool red airplane floating in the water at the end of the dock. Yuffie paused to look at it -- even though she would _never_ get in one! -- but then some older guy in a Speedo saw her and started waving. "What'ya mean 'cute!'" Barret was shouting. Yuffie nervously waved back, and then the guy winked at her.

_Eww_. Yuffie turned and jogged back to the others. It felt great to stretch her legs again! She sidled up behind Red.

"Right...well, uh... Barret, why don't you use that sailor suit for pajamas?" Tifa was saying. She turned to their blond-haired leader. "Right, Cloud?" The older girl saw Yuffie and gave a little wave, along with a weird smile.

Yuffie reached forward and started scratching Red behind his ears. The big cat started growling, but she ignored him.

Cloud looked like he was going to say something else, but then shrugged. "Aww... You look like a bear wearing a marshmallow," he said, keeping a straight face. Yuffie snorted.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Barret shouted. Everyone broke out in a laugh, even quiet Red. The big guy grumbled. "This happens to be the most comfortable, so shu'up!"

Uncomfortable with the girl's attentions, Red shook his head to get away from her fingers and then let out a few exaggerated huffs. "Would you kindly hurry?" he asked, looking at Cloud. "The heat here is drying my nose."

Yuffie bounced forward. "Yeah, mine, too!" She turned and winked at the stuffy old cat, who rolled his one eye at her.

Shrugging again, Cloud told them, "Alright. We'll take a break and then head off. Don't wander too far."

"I'll wander wherever I damn well want!" Barret yelled. "Who made him the leader?" he grumbled irritably as he stomped away.

"It looks like my mane got messed up," Red muttered, looking pointedly at Yuffie. "I'm going to go rest somewhere cool," he said, and the girl could hear him silently adding, _by myself_. She stuck her tongue out at him, grinning. She would leave him alone... for now.

"Don't bother looking for me!" she told the others, turning toward the high wall nearby. Rather than taking the stairway up from the dock, she ran and jumped. Yuffie easily caught the lip of the twenty-foot wall and hoisted herself up. Grinning, she turned to see if she had impressed the others, but sighed in disappointment.

Tifa was the only one watching.

She shrugged. Their loss! The energetic teen hopped to her feet and looked around. _I wonder what kind of materia you can find in Costa del Sol?_

One way to find out!

* * *

Yuffie let out a dramatic sigh, hopping down to street level. Tourist junk! After slinking and checking around for like three hours, she hadn't found any sweet materia at all. Just the basic crap you could get at any store.

Although... really, she couldn't complain. The teen still wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into with this group. There was that fish monster, the Shinra president, that dude with the crazy sword, and that freaky mutant-thing in the ship! Still, she'd made out fairly well herself, thus far.

Yuffie originally thought she'd take them for all they were worth, but she could see that it would be more profitable to stick with them for a while. She laughed evilly to herself as she wandered the brightly lit streets of Costa del Sol.

"What is it you find so funny?" a low voice said from the side. Yuffie grinned: it was Red!

"You had to be there," she lied casually, sauntering over to the big cat, lying down in the shade. Seeing how comfy he was made her realize that she was kind of tired herself.

Unceremoniously, the girl turned and plopped right down on Red's side. "Hey!" he protested as the girl sat on the ground in front of him, sprawled backward against him. "What is it you think you're doing?"

"Mmm," Yuffie mumbled, "you're so cuddly soft, Red." She turned on her side, getting a little more comfortable and smiling back at his flustered glower. He opened his muzzle to say something else, then -- realizing it would be futile -- let out an exasperated sigh instead. He laid his head back down, closing his amber eye.

After a few minutes, Yuffie turned onto her back again. She tried not to disturb Red too much this time, and he didn't seem to notice. The stuffy cat was easy to tease, but he'd defended her in that battle on the ship, so she didn't want to seem _too_ ungrateful. The girl pulled out the green fan she'd acquired.

Yuffie hadn't wanted to go down in that cargo hold, but Cloud had insisted. He'd said they needed her skills, but she knew the truth was that he wanted her to prove herself useful. Neither of them had expected to have to fight that... _thing_ down there. Even so, after being forced against her will, Yuffie had insisted that it was only fair that she get to keep this fan _and_ the materia.

The girl pulled the red orb out of the fan's handle. She could feel the dormant fire spirit inside, and was still amazed that she'd come across something like this after being with them only a few days. This was only the second _real_ summoning materia she'd laid eyes on -- she didn't count that weird chocobo thing Aerith carried around -- and the first she'd held in her hand.

Still... she looked at the fan again. It was as strong as her other weapons _and_ it was designed to increase materia growth. For a ninja interested in materia, it was a very nice find. Yuffie tossed the summoning materia a few times, guiltily.

She turned her head and looked at Red's flaming tail tip, and thought again of how he'd jumped to intercept several attacks while she fought with her motion sickness. With a sigh, Yuffie leaned closer, singling out one of the green orbs stuck in his bladed hair-pieces. Carefully, she popped out the fairly-common materia, replacing it with the rare summoning one.

Sighing one more time, she tucked the Revive materia into her fan, already missing the powerful fire spirit.

"Well wasn't that sweet?" Tifa asked from the side. Not having seen her walk up, Yuffie blushed self-consciously. She crossed her arms with a huff.

The older girl smiled at her cheerfully, but Yuffie always felt uncomfortable around her. The giant knockers sure didn't help anything! It was more about the weird looks she kept getting, though.

Speaking mostly from the frustration at being caught -- she was a ninja, she wasn't supposed to be 'sweet' -- Yuffie suddenly blurted out, "Why are you still wearing that skirt? It's boiling out here!"

Sure, it was short... but black leather?

Tifa blinked in surprise. "I... I like this skirt," she said, a little uncomfortably. "Besides, it looks sexy."

The teen tilted her head. She didn't want to sound mean, but... "It's kind of more slutty than sexy, you know?"

_Oh crap_. Tifa's shoulders stiffened as she glared at the girl. "Who are you to talk about slutty when you don't even button those skimpy shorts?" she replied indignantly.

It was Yuffie's turn to get indignant. "Skimpy?" she asked. "I wear these because they're comfortable -- and I _would_ button them if the button hadn't broken off!" She knew she shouldn't say it, but she was miffed. "It's not like I'm flashing anybody -- like _you_ do every time you kick somebody!"

She wished she could take that one back, especially seeing the hurt expression that crossed Tifa's face. "Fine," the older girl said dryly. "You keep your _skimpy_ shorts and I'll keep my _slutty_ skirt and I won't say a word when I think you've done something really nice."

Yuffie groaned guiltily as Tifa stalked off.

* * *

The girl stared up at the dark ceiling, arms crossed beneath her head. She was pretty tired, but couldn't sleep, even though the beds in the tiny but insanely expensive rooms were very soft and comfy.

Yuffie kept debating over whether or not she should apologize to Tifa -- who was sleeping in the bed just a few feet away. Debating over whether she owed Tifa an apology or Tifa owed her one.

Cloud had gotten three rooms at the overpriced hotel, to give the group a well-needed rest before they continued after that white-haired psycho. She pitied him, having to share a room with Barret. Red had elected to sleep outside, which made Yuffie hope for the empty room to herself.

No such luck. Aerith had oh-so-sweetly requested a room to herself. Yuffie frowned: even if that spiky-headed jerk could see through the flower bimbo's games, it was first-come, first-serve. She sighed.

Tifa hadn't said anything or acted upset -- she'd actually smiled that strange smile at her. That only made Yuffie _more_ worried.

Yuffie lay in bed wearing only a pair of light green panties and her knee-length yellow nightshirt. Tifa, though, had started to undress before looking over at Yuffie nervously. The bar chick had simply rolled into bed, keeping her shirt and that stupid skirt on.

_I bet she normally sleeps naked_, the teen thought to herself, liking that explanation better than the idea that she kept on the skirt to make some kind of point.

Yuffie glared at the ceiling, wishing Tifa would say something so she could get to sleep! Giving in at last, though, Yuffie whispered her name across the room. There was no response, but she thought she heard Tifa move, so she went on. "I'm..." _Sorry you acted like a bitch today? Sorry you dress like a cheap whore? Sorry that Cloud isn't impressed by your watermelons?_ "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Why sorry?" Tifa asked quietly. "I am a slut, right?"

Yuffie sighed. Why didn't she just accept the apology? "I only said the skirt was slutty."

"But I guess I must be," Tifa went on, turning around to face Yuffie. "Do you know what my first thought was when Aerith asked for her own room?" Yuffie quirked an eyebrow, concerned by the hungry smile that was creeping onto Tifa's face. The bartender didn't wait for the girl to answer, though. "I thought about how much fun I could have with you," she whispered, sitting up in the bed.

_Oh gawd, does she mean..?_ "Forget it!" Yuffie was quick to protest. "I don't swing that way!"

Tifa pouted. "Oh come on, Yuffie-chan. Aren't you curious? Adventurous?"

Yuffie shuddered. _So that explains all the strange looks_. "Not like that!" she exclaimed.

"Please, Yuffie, just once?" Tifa begged. "I promise, if you don't like it, we'll never speak of it again."

"Eww," Yuffie groaned. The thought of being with another girl had never entered her mind before. "I can't do that!"

Tifa crawled out of bed, still wearing those clothes. Yuffie quickly wrapped herself tightly in her blankets as she turned to face Tifa, fearing she'd just yank the covers off. She leaned down over the confused teen, her breasts hanging loose in her shirt. "I promise it'll feel great," Tifa whispered.

Yuffie eyes shot wide as the girl kissed her, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Tifa put one hand on the teen's shoulder, groping her small breasts through the veil of sheets with the other. Yuffie screamed in protest, but the sound was muffled.

It actually did feel kind of good, but the angry teen didn't want to admit that. She struggled unsuccessfully to push the older woman away.

Tifa pulled away, smiling as she licked at a line of drool rolling down her lips. "When I first saw you, I thought you had the cutest little bottom," she said, making the deeply confused girl blush. She let out a startled squeal when Tifa reached back to rub at her panty-covered backside.

"Stop it, Tifa, I'm _not_ interested!" she whispered angrily. "Why don't you go play with Aerith?" Yuffie blinked. "Is _this_ why she wanted her own room?"

Tifa smiled but didn't answer. Instead, she leaned forward and bit down on Yuffie's earlobe. An electric tingle shot through her, making it harder to resist. Yuffie groaned, trying to push Tifa away again, who went willingly this time. Embarrassed, Yuffie realized that she was actually starting to feel a little wet.

Tifa didn't need to know that, though! She kept the blankets tight around her.

"Come on, Yuffie-chan," Tifa whispered again, pleadingly. Seductively?

Face red, Yuffie looked away. "If we do this once," she relented, "just _once_, will you leave me alone?" She felt dirty already.

Tifa kissed her lips softly. "I promise," she said with a wink, shrugging out of her straps and then pulling her shirt off over her head. Yuffie gulped as those two orbs were freed, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

Tifa kissed her again, harder. Yuffie just sat there, expecting Tifa to have her fun and be done with it. The busty woman took Yuffie's hands, though, and pressed them against her breasts. With a nervous gulp, the teen began kneading the soft flesh. The blankets were pulled down slightly, enough for Tifa to unbutton the shirt and begin rubbing Yuffie's tender breasts.

The kiss became more forceful, more desperate as the seconds passed. Yuffie found herself pushing her tongue back at Tifa's just as forcefully. The feelings coming from her nipples were starting to get her into it, and she began putting more into rubbing the woman's gigantic melons.

Tifa was gently pushing her backward the entire time, but the teen didn't realize anything until she was flat on her back. Yuffie took a big gulp of air as soon as Tifa pulled her lips away, staring up at the woman in shock and confusion. This felt good... but wrong at the same time. The girl wasn't sure she could go through with it.

The aggressive woman didn't give her much chance to think about it, though. Tifa pressed her chest against Yuffie's, their nipples rubbing together in the strangest sensation the girl had felt so far that night. Tifa licked and nuzzled at Yuffie's neck, leaving the girl gasping for breath. She whimpered when the woman continued licking, her hands finding their way inside the covers to knead at Yuffie's tender sides.

The girl let out a soft moan and Tifa pulled back again. Smiling a devious grin at the stunned ninja, she winked. "You wanted to know why I wear this skirt so often, right?" she whispered, reaching down to undo the buckle. Yuffie looked at her, confused, having thought that talk was over with.

A second later she shrieked and hit the floor on the opposite side of the bed, forgetting her legs were wrapped in the sheets.

_She has a..? What the..? How! _Yuffie's mind was in a jumble, unable to process how to escape the tangle of sheets while Tifa nimbly hopped over the bed after her. She was grinning widely, amused by Yuffie's reaction. One hand slipped into her white panties stroking something no woman should have had.

The panties dropped to her feet and Yuffie stared at the unveiled erection. Tifa took a step toward her and some of the girl's senses came back. "I don't want anything to do with that!"

Tifa gave a throaty laugh. "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise," she said, still stroking herself.

_Damn these sheets!_ She was still stuck. "I didn't agree to..._that_!" She fixed a determined gaze on the woman. "I won't do anything where that's involved!"

Tifa stopped in front of the girl, smiling cheerfully down at her. "Silly Yuffie-chan," she said sweetly, "you're old enough to know you don't have to _do_ anything!"

Leaning down toward her, Tifa gave the girl another soft kiss. "You know," she said as she pulled back, "I always thought you had a cute little mouth."

"Oh gawd, don't you f--!" Tifa cut her off with one thrust of her hips. Immediately, Yuffie gagged and tried to pull back away, but Tifa grabbed the back of her head, holding her in place. _Yech! Gross-ness!_

"Mmm," Tifa moaned, pushing to the back of Yuffie's mouth again and ignoring the gagging sounds. "So tight..."

Tifa pulled out and Yuffie coughed, trying to suck in a deep breath. The reprieve wasn't long, though, and the girl soon felt the thick pole between her lips again. She put her hands against Tifa's hips, trying to push her away unsuccessfully.

The girl gagged again as Tifa thrust deeper, hitting the back of her throat. "You need to open wider, Yuffie-chan," Tifa advised, ignoring Yuffie's muffled cries as she pushed deeper. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she realized what she was doing.

It had a stronger taste than the woman's lips, but ultimately tasted like skin. It was the thought that made her want to throw up. Pulling one fist back, Yuffie punched Tifa's thigh, aiming for a nerve. On the second punch, she hit it, knocking Tifa back slightly.

Barely fazed, Tifa laughed. "You're feisty, huh?" The busty bitch moaned, "Oh, your mouth feels soo _good_!"

Tifa pulled out again for Yuffie to get a breath. She decided that as soon as that cursed thing touched her lips again, it was gone! Grabbing hold of it at the base and still holding Yuffie's head, Tifa stunned Yuffie with a wet slap against her cheek! Tifa laughed and then hit the girl again and again, _harder _each time!

Humiliated by the furious pounding, Yuffie opened her mouth to scream her outrage, but found her mouth filled again. Her plans to bite down were forgotten as it slammed against the back of her throat. Instead of pulling back, Tifa pulled on the back of the girl's head with both hands while pushing her hips forward.

"Ohh, Yuffie," Tifa moaned, eyes closed as she shoved her way deeper into the teen's mouth. Yuffie was letting out muffled screams and trying to shove Tifa's hips away, but the lust-driven vixen wouldn't be deterred. Yuffie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as the head popped into her throat.

Impossibly, the shaft pushed deeper into her, and she struggled to breath through her nose. The teen stopped struggling and Tifa slammed Yuffie's face up against her hips. The girl looked upward, tears dripping from her eyes, looking pleadingly up at Tifa, but the woman's eyes were still closed as she moaned.

Yuffie let out a few more weak cries as her lungs began burning for air. _Oh gawd, don't let me suffocate like this! _Finally, Tifa pulled out enough for Yuffie to suck in precious oxygen through her nose. She could feel drool rolling down her chin.

Too soon, Tifa grabbed onto the girl's head and slammed her hips all the way home! Yuffie groaned at the sharp spikes of pain in her abused throat.

"Uhnn, just a little further, Yuffie-chan!"

_That's as far as it goes, you stupid bimbo! _Yuffie thought incredulously with the woman's pubic hair up her nose. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when Tifa pulled out of her throat a few inches.

The girl tried to scream as Tifa began slamming in and out of her throat, pounding her mouth like any other opening. The tears began flowing again as Tifa held tightly onto the girl's hair. Yuffie looked up, watching Tifa's breasts bounce violently as the rod pistoned in and out of her.

Her throat was throbbing in pain; her lungs were burning for air again. Yuffie beat weakly at Tifa's thigh, but the woman only pounded harder and faster. "Uhnn, uhn, so close..!" Yuffie felt a tightening in the shaft and then her face was pressed flat against Tifa's hips again.

"Oh yes! _Yes!_" Tifa screamed in climax as a hot surge of liquid sprayed Yuffie's gullet. The girl squinted her eyes shut, trying to block out the sensations of this amazon's seed spraying into her throat and oozing its way down. Tifa moaned loudly, trying lightly to push her hips further up Yuffie's nose.

Yuffie's vision was fading to grey as her lungs screamed for air again. The lust-driven woman seemed to have forgotten all about her. The teen desperately slapped at her thigh to get her attention.

Finally, just before the ninja was sure she was going to pass out, the now-limp member slid out of her airway. A taste of the liquid almost made the girl hurl as the head passed through her mouth but she was too busy sucking in breaths to throw anything out. Yuffie collapsed forward, holding herself up weakly with her arms as she gasped desperately.

Unexpectedly, Tifa kneeled down and cupped the girl's face. Smiling cheerfully, as if nothing was wrong, Tifa kissed Yuffie softly, giving a soft moan. Yuffie, still panting for air, stared at her incredulously.

Tifa picked up a corner of the sheets still wrapped around her and wiped off the teen's face. "I'm sorry, Yuffie, but you were incredible!"

Her jaw wouldn't seem to close quite right, so she kind of slurred as she angrily told her, "Tha...is not...what I agreed t--!"

"But I'll still keep my promise," the older woman told her, with a hint of sadness. Tifa patted her head softly and stood up. Bending across the small bed, she came back holding something in her hands. "I'll even give you this!" She kissed Yuffie once more and then dropped the orb in the teen's lap. She stood up and began tiredly walking back toward her bed.

Still dazed by the ordeal, Yuffie looked at the green orb in surprise. _Is she trying to pay me off?_ she thought, unable to believe it. The ninja picked up the materia to get a closer look and frowned: a Fire materia?!

"I am not a prostitute!" she yelled, throwing the 'payment' across the room, hitting Tifa in the back of the head. The older girl yelped a little, more surprised than hurt. Looking at Yuffie, Tifa shrugged and bent down to pick the materia up before rolling back into her own bed.

With her knees curled against her chest, Yuffie still sat on the floor, on the opposite side of her bed from Tifa. "Lousy Fire materia," Yuffie grumbled, even more insulted by the low value of the materia than the fact that it had been offered. _Come on! A summoning materia, or even a nice yellow materia, but _Fire_? You can get those anywhere!_

"Heck, you could probably find a Fire materia under this--" Yuffie glanced under the bed and her eyes lit up. "Oh my gawd! A Fire materia!" She eagerly snatched up the dusty green sphere.

The teen got on her hands and knees, sticking her head under the bed excitedly, trying to see what other materia might have been forgotten.


End file.
